Insatiable
by JumpyJessa
Summary: Momo has been thinking of Toshiro in a VERY different way. Lemon, Masturbation, 18


**[WARNING**: This oneshot is completely about SEX. Between Hitsugaya and Hinamori. Don't read if you can't stand sex or masturbating.]

**Insatiable**

Momo Hinamori didn't know when it began. And to be quite honest, she found her actions disturbing. It had been 5 years since Aizen's betrayal and suddenly she was beginning to look at her childhood friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, in a new light. A very disturbing, sexy light. Momo found herself looking at his broad shoulders, wondering what it would be like to hold onto them for dear life while he… well… that was precisely her problem.

She was thinking of Toshiro as a man. Not as her little brother, and not as her best friend… but as her lover. Maybe it was because he had grown considerably. He was now around 5'7 and he looked much more masculine than before. Momo had always loved Toshiro, but she just recently began to see what _kind_ of love she held for him.

Her actions were impulsive. She'd lay down in bed, and attempt to sleep. But all she could think about was Toshiro's kisses, his lips, his body. Everything about him. His hands touching and groping their way around her body, what his moans would sound like when she touched him in such a way. And she didn't even realize her fingers traveling down her stomach and into her panties.

Once her hands found her most private core, she began stroking up and down the small wet passage. Small moans and gasps would leave her. It was times like these when Momo was greatful that she no longer had a captain anymore. Especially one of the male variety. She wouldn't, however, mind Toshiro being near her. Maybe he'd make a move, take over…?

Momo moaned at the thought and stroked harder, entering one of her small fingers inside herself as she imagined Hitsugaya was the one doing this to her. Her thumb stroked her clit as she rocked her finger harder and gasped. She was so wet, it scared her. But she was lost to the heat of the moment. She didn't even sense the familiar reiatsu outside of her screen door. She added another finger and gasped again, this time moaning out his name. "Toshiro! God!" She whimpered, picking up the pace.

Little did the heated Hinamori know, but said captain was right outside her door. Baffled and flushed. Toshiro was indeed a genius, and he knew what was going on inside his best friend's room. He just had no idea she'd felt the same. It was now or never. He could either go in now and help Momo with her problem, or walk away and fix _his own_ problem that was arising.

He gently opened the door a small crack to observe her actions and make sure he was even correct. And he was. He watched as a very naked Momo Hinamori stroke herself, moaning and whimpering underneath her own heated touches. She'd gasp his name, close her eyes tightly, and toss her head from side to side. It was almost too much for the 10th division captain to bear. Her nipples were perked and she was so into what she was doing she didn't even notice him walk in.

"Ah, Toshiro-taichou!" _Now_ he lost his self control. Such a name coming from her lips was so erotic, he now had the hardest erection possible. He sat down at the foot of her bed and Momo's eyes snapped open: mouth agape, rushing to cover herself with the sheets on her futon. "Shiro-chan!" She exclaimed, cheeks heated. Toshiro didn't respond, and simply crawled over her body, looking down at her like a predator. "Momo…" He mumbled in a deep and husky tone.

Now Hinamori contemplated weather or not this was a dream. A shiver raked down her spine upon hearing his seductive tone. "Do you need some help?" He questioned softly, slowly pulling down the sheets from her chest. She let him remove the sheet and nodded embarrassedly, closing her eyes. "Mm, Toshiro…" Momo moaned at the captain's lips locked around her nipple. It felt heavenly: Having him suck long and hard at her sensitive peaks. While doing so, he reached up and stroked the fukutaichou's neck with both of his hands.

She looked down at the man she'd fallen in love with as he sucked at her other nipple, moaning against it as she reached down to lace her fingers into his white hair. "Toshiro!" She moaned as he bit very gently on her sensitive peak. Once he finished her brought himself back up her body and gently kissed her lips, mumbling: "I've waited so long for you, Momo." He gently drew his tongue across her bottom lip and pulled his arms around her waist, bringing her up to his chest as they kissed.

The young woman moaned when she felt Toshiro press his arousal against her unclothed womanhood. "So wet." Toshiro groaned against her earlobe as he gently licked and kissed it. Hinamori flushed even deeper at his arousing observation. She felt his fingers ghost down her stomach, taking advantage of her gasp to gently brush his tongue against her's. His fingers reached the top of her core and his emerald eyes looked at her in question.

All she could do was whimper. "Please…" Toshiro needn't ask anything else. He gently slipped his index finger between her folds and stoked in the same manner she had earlier. He found her clit and rocked his thumb against it, now moving his lips to her neck so he could hear her desperate moans and cries. "Toshiro-taichou! Ah!" He entered two fingers inside of her, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. He realized she was rocking her hips against his fingers and he smirked, moving the digits faster.

Soon Momo was gripping the sheets as he'd occasionally pull out of her to stroke her clit more insistently. Toshiro soon discovered that if her curled his fingers inside of her and rocked that way that she'd cry out louder. A devilish smirk played against his lips as he marked her neck with his teeth and rocked his fingers faster and more brazenly. "Ah, Toshiro, stop!" She cried out, her hips rocking relentlessly against his fingers now. Her tone sounded desperate, and he knew she was close once he felt her silken walls squeeze his fingers harder.

He didn't heed to her cries, and instead added a third finger inside her, and rocked his thumb harder against her clit. "Toshiro-kun! Ah! My… God!" Momo cried out loudly as she felt heat gather in her abdomen. Hitsugaya watched his fingers entering her and watched as her back arched and she cried out his name in pure ecstasy. Toshiro mischievously licked the cum off his fingers and sighed. "You taste wonderful, my Momo." Momo flushed, watching as he licked each of his three fingers clean.

But the vice captain's torture wasn't over yet. She tensed up as the male moved his way down her body, kissing her breasts, her stomach and just above her navel. She held her breath as she felt the Shinigami's velvet tongue stroke her soaking folds apart. "Toshiro-taichou!" Toshiro was addicted to Momo's natural female taste. It was tangy and slightly sweet at the same time. Wanting more, he thrust his tongue inside her, smirking to himself when he heard the strangled cry tear from her lips.

Knowing it would amplify her pleasure, Toshiro moaned, low and deep as his tongue stroked her clit. Pride filled him as she cried out, gasping and moving her small fingers into his hair. "Toshiro, please!" Hitsugaya thrust his tongue back into her, and moved his index finger up to roll against the most sensitive part of her body. She was nearly screaming now, trying to keep her voice hushed, as she felt another orgasm building up. "God, Toshiro… I'm gonna-!"

This time, the captain speed up as fast as he could manage, and brought his beloved to another scream filled end. Her back arched as far as it would go, and Toshiro found himself looking up as she cried out. It was so hot, the male found himself more aroused than he had ever been. Even after she was finished, the enamored young man kept licking the inside and outside of her folds, making sure to clean up after his 'mess'. Then, Hitsugaya sat up and licked his lips as he looked down at Momo. She was flushed, but looked more than satisfied.

Momo panted heavily and watched as the young captain began removing his robes. The vice captain sat up, and stopped his hands. "Toshiro… I want to return the favor…" His eyes widened momentarily, but then he switched spots with Momo and let himself fall against her pillow. The 5th division vice captain began removing the top part of his robes and then tossed it over the edge of her futon. She leaned down a placed a chaste kiss to his lips, and began making her way down. There was no denying it, Toshiro Hitsugaya was well endowed.

She could simply tell by looking down to his pants and noticing the hard bulge the lay inside his boxers. She giggled against his abdomen and relished the sounds of his desperate, wanton moans. As she undid his obi, she pulled his pants down. Slyly, Momo slipped her fingers into his boxers at the same time, and threw the remains of his clothing into the corner of her room. "Oh, Toshiro-taichou." The woman moaned at the sight of his manhood, hard, stiff and long.

The captain hissed in frustration and anticipation as her chocolate brown eyes looked up at him questioningly. "What would you like me to do to you… _taichou_?" She placed more kisses on his abdomen, letting her tongue lick the salty skin. Toshiro grasped her hair, removing it from the bun it was in. "Suck me, Momo, please." The captain couldn't believe his own voice. It was deeper than usual, desperate and dirty. And he saw nothing but white as Momo Hinamori took him all the way into her mouth and sucked hard, being mindful of her teeth.

It was fun to be dominate, Momo decided. She could torture the young man below her if she pleased, and she got to watch the eroticism that was purely Toshiro. His eyes would watch her as she moved up and down, her tongue stroking his tip. He'd moan so loudly, groan when she'd suck hard enough, and hiss when her mouth left his cock. "Momo!" He gasped as she sped up, using her hands to stroke what wasn't in her wet cavern.

She even let her fingertips touch his balls, stroking slowly and teasing. Hinamori knew Hitsugaya when close when he clutched onto her hair tighter, moaned louder, and thrusted his hips in time with her sucks. He didn't warn her as she sped up and sucked harder. She watched as Toshiro moved to grasp the sheets and cry out her name, his cheeks flushed, his eyes shut tightly. Momo wasn't too sure she liked the taste of his release, but she swallowed nonetheless and crawled back up her lover.

"Do you want more, Shiro-chan?" Momo whispered teasingly into his ear. Not answering, Hitsugaya growled as he switched their positions. "Momo… I love you." The fukutaichou was touched by his sudden confession and she gently grasped each side of his face. "I love you too, Toshiro." They both let their lips touch gently, no tongues involved. This kiss was different from their previous ones. It wasn't fueled by need or lust.

"Toshiro…?" Momo whispered against his ear as he kissed her neck tenderly. The captain mumbled a soft 'what'. "Will you… make love to me?" Toshiro pulled away from her neck and looked down at her with wide emerald eyes. The young woman blushed at his intense gaze. "I-I mean, we don't _have_ to but I'd like…" Hinamori was silenced by a gentle kiss. He pulled back and smiled, a smile that was only for her to see. "I thought you'd never ask."

Things moved slowly now as Momo sat up and the two faced each other. "Come here…" The captain coaxed the shy woman to come sit on his lap. Being completely naked, she could feel her lover's arousal against her stomach. They both sighed at the contact. "Now just relax you legs… and lower yourself onto me…" Toshiro explained lightly, wrapping his arms around her smaller figure and kissed her lips gently.

As soon as she'd sunk his tip into her wetness, Toshiro groaned. He needed to keep control. Especially once he heard Hinamori's pained whimper. The two held onto each other. One for control and one for comfort. Momo pressed her forehead against Toshiro's shoulder and panted. The pain wasn't _too_ intense, but it was there. She'd sunken in another 3 inches and cried out.

The captain groaned as he felt her slick walls clamp tightly around him. "Momo!" He gasped as she let her legs collapse and take all of him in. They both cried out and held on tightly to one another. "It h-hurts, Shiro-kun." Momo felt tears prick at her eyes and moaned gently as she felt her lover's lips trying to soothe her by kissing her neck. She also felt his calloused hands grope against her breasts.

Before the petite Shinigami knew it, the pain melted into pleasure as she felt Toshiro's cock pressing against a sensitive spot deep inside her she never knew she had. "Ah! Toshiro!" The genius knew what she wanted as soon as she began rocking her hips down against his. Both began moving against each other, setting a slow, languid pace. Momo cried out as she felt Toshiro reach down between them to stroke her clit at a fast pace.

He picked up speed along with her cries and moaned loudly when he felt her kiss and bite gently along his neck. "Momo! Ah!" Hitsugaya threw his head back, holding onto Momo's hips as they both rocked against each other heatedly. Momo felt the wetness between her thighs come out against her lover's manhood as she listened to his moans. She felt great pride knowing _she_ was his first and only _she_ could bring this passionate side out of him.

"Ah, wait!" Momo cried out, stopping her hips. Toshiro's jaw dropped, the pleasure coming to a halt. "What, Momo? What is it?" He lovingly ran his fingers through her loose brown hair. "I love you… I always have." She whispered against his hair, holding onto his shoulders and she moved against him slowly. The captain moaned and chuckled. "I've loved you far longer than you have me."

With that said, Hitsugaya picked up their pace again, thrusting as hard as his body would allow. Both of them were left crying out, holding onto each other, and kissing desperately. Then it happened. "Toshiro-kun! OH!" It was that one cry and the spurt of wetness that dripped from Momo that made the white haired man cry out and loose himself to the heat of the moment.

As soon as it was all over, the lover's both collapsed against Momo's sheets, panting for oxygen. "Shiro-chan?" Momo whispered to her gorgeous partner. He looked over with a smile. "Yes, Bed Wetter Momo?"

"…Can we do that again?"

She was insatiable.

[This story was posted because there's simply not enough HitsuHina sex. And I know why: They're young. But think of when they're older...! Haha. Review if you want. I don't mind.]


End file.
